


Sweet

by bumblehead



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Shea's POV, i dont know i tried being artsy again, lemme kno if its working out, sashea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblehead/pseuds/bumblehead





	Sweet

"Never underestimate an artist"

Those were the first words you heard her say.

That day when you were standing in the gallery, your camera in your hands as you tried to capture this piece's beauty in a  
timeless, digital form.

She laughed softly and shook her head at you as she put her cold, delicate hands over yours.

"Please, don't" She said, her voice felt like honey, it filled up your scars and made your heart feel sweet again.

"The exhibit wraps up in a week" She spoke again and you felt something being gently put in your hands. "Let me know if you still want it"

It took you a moment to cope with the sudden cold that spread over your body when she walked away.

It was a number. Her number.

She gave you her number that day.

 

The next time you met was in her apartment. It was a big space, full of art. Art everywhere.

You looked at the walls, at the windows, on everything.  
Everything was art. 

Especially her.

"Ah, Shea!" She greeted you with open arms and a soft smile, her pale skin decorated with dots and smudges of paint.

Your heart felt sweet once again. 

She held your hand as you drank your tea and watched the rain on her balcony. 

She kept talking about her new project with joy and passion in her eyes. She told you she wants you to be her model. 

She squeezed your hand harder when she told you how unique you are.

How beautiful. How divine. And how, oh, how sweet.

 

The next time you saw her she was behind a canvas. Focused and silent, but you still could tell her passion was there. 

You stood in front of her in the flowy, yellow dress she made you wear for this piece.

You've modeled before, but now it felt different.

You were in the center of her attention. 

Her attention.

Because you want to be hers.

 

The next time you saw her was in a coffee shop. 

She held your hand again, staring at you like you were her piece of art.

"I want you to be mine, Shea" She whispered.

The next thing you remember is kissing her on the balcony, in the warm June rain.

 

The next time you see her you're going to kiss her hands.

You're going to melt everytime she smiles.

You're going to love her.

Because she made you feel so sweet.

And you're hers now.


End file.
